The history of black blood and now
by birdyduck
Summary: The last black blood outbreak was a few decades ago, when Eibon sealed off the school from madness and black blood. Since then, the DWMA has been paradise, but not for long. When the barrier that Eibon made breaks, black blood makes it's reappearance, but this time, the black blood is even stronger. (OMG SOOOO BUSY)
1. Chapter 1

Soul's POV

"Only a few decades ago, Eibon sealed the DWMA and its surroundings from the Black Blood and Madness as the last act of his life. The Keeshan was slowly taking over the world with madness, and the black blood was spreading quicker, killing massive amounts of people. On that very exact day, who we now know as Death took over his father's place, who had died in battle against the Keeshan." Marie lectured.

Class was going to take forever, plus, only ten minutes had passed. I glance out the window and observe the bright light that encases the DWMA. It was beginning to look red. Maka, beside me, was busy sketching notes. "Maka?" I whispered. She glared at me, and I decided to zone out for the rest of class.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the door, in a hurry to get to their dorms. "Maka?" I asked.

"Yes?" Maka said, without even looking.

"I saw something strange, I'll show you," I said, pulling her with me. "The force field Eibon set up is glowing slightly red.

After knocking the crap out of a few people, we finally made it to the balcony, where we perched, looking at the force field. It was slightly redder that last time I saw it. "Do you have any books that talk about magic fields? Wait, of course you do, your Maka." I said.

"Shut up Soul or I'm going to use the book and slap you in the face." Maka threatened.

"They say that you can materialize books from nowhere!" I joked. Maka pulled a book out of her pocket, and showed it to me.

"This is the book you want, right?" Maka asked while holding out a book about protective magic. "I only just started on it, just look into the table of contents."

"Ok, I'll do some research tonight."

"That is so unlike you Soul." Maka remarked.

"On second thought, maybe I should sleep and leave the research to you."

"On second thought, give me that book." She snatches the book away and slaps me square in the face.

Maka's POV

Soul lays unconscious below me, and I drag him back to the dormitory. "I'll force feed books to you all night!" I mutter as I toss him in his bed. I walk out and sit on the couch by the TV and open the book. I search up Force fields in the Index and flip to the page. I skim through it and find the word red. "If your force field is glowing red, it means that it is overcharged or weakening. If it is glowing blue, it is just in the middle." The book reads. The DWMA must've just renewed the force field, or they would tell us that the force field is weakening. I jump out of the sofa and walk to Soul's bedroom.

"Is you nap over yet Soul?"

"Ten more minutes," groans Soul. Removing his blanket, I march out of the room, waiting for him to come for it.

After a few minutes I decide to place the blanket on the couch. Soul tumbles out of the room, and marches over, snatching his blanket. How annoying can he be? I run over to Soul and drag him back to the couch.

"Maka let me sleep!" He mumbles, shoving me away.

"I'm going to end you habit of being lazy right now!" I say as I make a weak attempt to smack him with a book.

"First let me sleep." Soul groans.

"I'll torture you and see if you still can sleep."

"I don't care." He obviously didn't believe me because he went back into his room. After he shut the door, I barged in and took out a book.

"Sleep, I dare you to. I'll beat the crap out of you first."


	2. Chapter 2

Souls POV

I wake up stunned; an alarm in the distance screams "Evacuation! Evacuation!" over and over. I get up and find the door locked. Turning my arm into scythe, I cut the door open and see that Maka was gone. Darting out of the door that leads out of the dorm, I turn to see that the force field was gone.

After opening the door and exiting the dorms, I find no one inside the main hall. I casually scan the surroundings, then make my way for the door out of the lobby.

I see a group of people outside, and decide to go toward it. Not much later, I caught up with the group. They stared at me for a while and I got up to my feet. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, glad you could make it." Stein says. We continue to walk until we see a door in the floor. Stein opens the trapdoor and we all start to descend.

"Stein!" I call.

"What?" He whispers back, clearly annoyed.

"Have you seen Maka? She wasn't in the room when I left, in fact, the door was locked."

"She went back to the dormitories to get you once she heard that we were evacuating."

"I'm going back!" I declared, as I make my way back up the ladder.

"Get back down here, she'll be safe. Meisters and Weapons can sense each other from far away, she'll come," reassured stein.

Maka's POV

"Soul!" I shouted as I mounted the stairs to our dorm. "I'll kill you if you don't come out." I opened the door to the dorm and gasped at the carved out door. "Damn, I'm running out of time. I have to get to the group before the Keeshan takes over what's left of the DWMA!" I whisper.

Where the hell was soul, I couldn't even sense him right now! Am I going mad? Slowly navigating down the stairs, trying not to make a sound, I hear laughing. Was someone still here? I followed the laughing sound all the way downstairs. I push open the doorway to the main hall but stop midway through.

"I know your there, there's no point of trying to hide."

I freeze, then kick open the door, and run out of the building, not caring about the sound I make anymore. I start running the direction that the group went, but I can't find them at all. I'm slightly aware of the growing urgency to freak out, but I continue until I find a door stuck into the ground. This must be the door that they went through.

I tug on the door and it opens with a blast. I stumble and fall from the suddenness of the movement, and try to gain my ground again. I start to descend the ladder but I go back up to close the trapdoor.

Skimming my way down the ladder to make up for lost time, I hit the floor with a jolt and follow a tunnel full of torches. I hear footsteps in the distance and try to conceal myself with the surroundings.

"Maka?" I hear.

"Soul?" I ask.

"It's you?" Soul shouts. "They're about to close of the gates we'd better hurry right now. He turns around and scans the room, while I get up.

"Come one!" I shout.

"Ok, follow me," Soul commands. We jog through various tunnels, and other land structures until we reach a wall.

"They've closed the gates!" Soul said with alarm.

"We should return to the DWMA to get some anti-madness pills." I suggest.

"Wait, let me try and get them." Soul continues, turning around to face the wall.

"It's futile," I exclaimed "We're on our own, face reality!" Soul turns around and nods his head.

"Ok then, let's go back and get the madness pills, they'll last us a few months."


	3. Chapter 3

Souls POV

Time seemed to be stretching out in my brain, making the various dungeons seem to last longer. We arrive at the entrance and start climbing the ladder, as fast as we can. I reach for the trapdoor and push. Locked. Rigid.

"It's either jammed or locked, it won't move at all," I call back down. "But I don't think it's jammed, we only went through it about an hour ago." Maybe I can slice through it with my semi-formation.

Turning my hand into a scythe, and trying to replicate how I knocked down my locked bedroom door, except sideways, I hear pounding sounds coming from above, and wonder what it is.

"Maka?" I call.

"Yes?"

"Do you hear that?" I question.

"No, why do - wait I do," she says.

"Let's climb back dow-"

Maka's POV

I only get a brief moment to dodge the onslaught of falling personnel falling from the now open trapdoor. Looking back down, I see a crowd of people. "There were survivors?" I ask. "They said they were probably all dead by now. It's amazing that they survived the black sickness (Black blood)." I get cut off by a piercing scream, which I immediately recognize.

I hear clattering sounds and see the newly found people crowding around a single space. What the hell was happening? "Hello? What are you doing?" I interrogate. "Can you hear me?"

Some of the people turn their heads toward me, and started climbing the ladder up to me. "Hello? Stop it, your freaking me out!" I scramble up the ladder a few more rungs, and then I look back down.

My heart stops. Their eyes are completely black, and their teeth started extend. I hesitate, pondering whether I should go back down and get Soul. He probably just turned into weapon form- I'll come back for him later.

Soul's POV

I walk around my piano in my soul, wondering what to do. Only if I could do something productive while stuck here in this form. I take a peek out of the scythe, and start to panic. Where's Maka? Did she get eaten? Taken? Crap, I can't do anything to help while in weapon form, and I can't turn back, or I'll be devoured, or worse.

Deeply hoping that the little demon won't emerge from my soul, I tap the piano keys rapidly without making any sounds. My head jolts back at the sound of a door opening. It's most likely the demon, trying to make my life hell again.

Sighing, I make my back to my piano and sit on the stool, waiting for the attack to finish. "You know, Soul, you have been infected by the black sickness too, just not as bad," the demon informs. "In fact, just a little more and that would tip your soul into darkness. Your soul is already beginning to get infected, imagine what it will be like at its full potential."

"If you don't shut up, I'll stomp on your small face right now," I warned "and I will twirl my shoe until your face turns into dust." The demon, unfazed by the threat continued to ramble.

"If you let me tell you what to do, we can keep black blood levels down," the demon tempted. "In fact, I think we could get rid of it all."

"You are what the black blood made, if the black sickness disappeared, you would go out with it," I say, "You just want to make my condition worse. I will not take your advice, and much less let you have control over my body."

"I think you'll have no choice but to accept, I could help you a lot right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

Turning around to check if my pursuers where still following, I am relieved as I realize that no one is chasing me anymore. They must've gone back to soul. Again, I ponder whether to go back and get Soul or just to wait. He would be fine for a few days, but then run out of energy to support his soul.

I pause, wondering if Soul would be O.K. He would be fine for a few days, until his soul would need more energy. I would get him before then, there was nothing to worry about now.

I start to run away from the DWMA when I suddenly remember that I need madness pills. I didn't need to get a Black Blood vaccine because I already had one, but I had to bring a vaccine to Soul, and some medicine. But, only a few hours ago, the Keeshan was there, and I'm afraid that he still is, so I stop and consider whether to go back to get the medicine or not.

I finally make my decision to go back to what's left of the DWMA and get some medicine for Soul and I.

I sneak back into the DWMA, and enter the Main hall. Creeping past the lecture hall, I Open the door to the medicine room and tip the door open to the supplies room. I snatch a vaccine in a plastic bag, about 3 weeks' worth of madness pills, and go back out. A shattering sound echoes in the distance, and freeze, causing my meds to go crashing into the floor. I quickly pick them off the floor, afraid that anyone would hear me and open the door to the front of the building. I start to run after I hear the loud banging sound that doors make when they close.

I dash all the way to the hole, only to realize that it was closed. I run a little further and hear someone calling my name. Could it be Soul?

"Maka!" the person calls. "This is Tsubaki!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Wait one second!" I dash back to my friend and hug her. The action takes her so off guard that we nearly fall into the hole.

"That was close," she says.

"Are you okay?" I assess

"No-no-no, I'm fine!" She reassures. "Don't worry about me."

"Why are you outside?" I ask. "Blackstar and I were caught up in an attack and we go separated from the group."

"Then where's Blackstar?"

"He's going back to get us some meds."

"I got some meds already."

"Well, how much?"

"About three weeks for two people."

"Well, that's not enough."

"The Keeshan is in the DWMA!" I exclaim.

"Well, when I came, I looked down into the hole. It's practically infested with creatures."

A moment later, Black Star came running over, with a person slung over his back. "I got the medicine, and found a person!" He informed. "I think she's still alive."

"Hell no! That's Ellie!" Tsubaki screams. She gets on the floor on all founds and checks for a pulse. (Thanks Tifflette, I appreciate it. This is your O/C)

Meanwhile, Blackstar and I talk. "Did you see the Keeshan when you went there?" I ask. Blackstar shakes his head and looks back at Tsubaki and Ellie.

"I saw something strange though." Blackstar tells. "The statue of Deaths Father had fallen down."

"Wow, why would the Keeshan want to-" I start

"Hey, over here!" Death the kid shouts. "We noticed that you people were missing. Quickly! They'll shut the gates in a few minutes!"

I start at Death the kid (Kid), but then turn back to help Tsubaski carry Ellie. "Wait!" I blurt out. "I left soul!"

"No time for that, get your ass down here, or we'll all be locked out!" Kid screams behind me. "If you don't come back I'll go without you!"

I feel Blackstar's firm hand grab my shirt, and pull me away. Away from soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's POV

I start struggling over Blackstar's grip, without success. "If you don't let go, I'll- I'll," I scream. "I'll kill you if Soul dies!" Blackstar seems unfazed, dragging me down with me.

"I'm sorry Maka, forgive my partners actions but this is for your own good." Tsubaki whispers to me. I start thrashing around, and the last thing I remember was Blackstar lifting his hand up, and descending it squarely toward my chest.

I rub my eyes and lift myself slowly out of the bed. "How did I get here?" I whisper out loud.

"Because of my godly punch. It saved us a lot of time." I whip my head around to face Blackstar.

"Where's Soul?" I question. When he doesn't respond I ask again, but a little more impatiently. "Where's Soul?"

"I don't know." I get out of bed, open the door and pause when I hear Blackstar talk to me.

"School starts tomorrow," He tells me. "Don't forget." I march out of the hall, and walk right past Death, who was talking about the force field.

"Wait, Death, I want to know about the force field!" I say, meanwhile running to catch up with him, but he seems to not notice. I catch up with Death, and nudge him.

"What can I do for you Maka?"

"Tell me how the force field went down, and tell me where Soul is," I command.

"Okay, first, the force field went down because the Keeshan was draining the power. Normally, we only have to charge the force field every single decade. That would explain why Keeshan was so powerful. He absorbed all the souls that were powering the force field." He explains. "But about Soul, I haven't seen him anywhere here, but Stein told me that he ran back for you."

"Does that mean that he isn't here?"

"We only opened the gates two times, once for the escapees, and once for you and your friends. I hope this explains a lot to you."

"Thanks Death," I whisper. "That was very helpful." I dash back to my new dorm, which is very small, due to lack of space. I plop myself onto my bed and immediately fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up and rub my eyes. Lifting up the blanked, I dress up and walk out the door. The hall is mostly empty, except for a few students walking about.

I turn around and check the time. 5:47 AM. Tipping the door closed, I come around back to my bed, the sit down, wondering what school will be like in the shelter. Mostly though, I wonder where Soul was, partially because I was useless without him, but mostly because he was my partner. That reason flooded my head.

Soul's POV

After pounding on the steel door, I sit down and think about how I got here. I just remember the vision inside my soul fading. Then when I woke up, I found myself over here. It took me a while to get over the initiating shock, but now I'm used to being confined. Every day at about noon, a man that has red eyes delivers some food to me.

I overhear some whispers and press my ears against the cold steel door.

"Yes, I believe that the Keeshan will make him one of us next week," a low pitched man says. "He'll have gone mad before then."

Maka's POV

I sit in Class next to Tsubaki, in a cramped room. The air is hot and muggy and the students around me are trying hard to concentrate.

"What's wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asks. She glances momentarily at Ellie, than turns back. "It's about Soul isn't it? He'll be Okay." Somehow, these words reassured me and I looked back at my paper and started scribbling down notes.

Then a thought crosses my mind. Soul won't survive for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka's POV

It's been a few days, and we have adapted to life. But I had yet adapted to life without Soul. My dormitory is private but lonely. There is nobody to come to when I couldn't sleep. Not that I did that before, but I found it became increasingly harder to sleep.

Today, though, it was the worst. I lay in bed, panting, and trying not to scream. Finally, after hours of agony, I march out and find Death standing right in front of me. (Thanks for the advice Sakura1221)

"We're sorry to say that Soul has not been seen anytime recently, but he'll be OK."

"How could you say that?" I asked feeling a little provoked.

"No, he'll be perfectly fine, he can defend himself."

"At least tell me you'll be trying to find him!"

"We're too busy! He'll be just alright, he'll make his way right back here and you will be like "Death! You were right! Please forgive me for pressuring me! I should've known-"" I slammed the door in his face then crashed my head against the bed until I start crying.

The next morning, I tried to rub the tears out of my eyes, and look perfectly normal. I hear some crying in the distance. "God dammit! Why did you screw up my room! I told you not to tilt the painting! You made it even worse Patty!" Kid screams. His dormitory appears to be right across from mine.

"I'm sorry; I'll fix it right up!"

"NO! That's even worse!"

Somehow, hearing the exchange made me a little more happy. I walk down the hall, meanwhile wiping my tears away as best as I could and trying to make my eyes look regular again. Even though Soul wasn't here, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everybody.

"Hey Maka! Are you Okay, you seem a little sad." I turn around and look at Tsubaki, then turn away. I really felt like crying, but I held back my tears.

"Oh! I'm very, very, sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" Tsubaki says. She turns away and then starts sobbing. "I feel so bad for you!"

Hearing that makes me a tad bit angry. "Please Tsubaki! I can't really stand it!" I whisper. Then I run away to first period, before any tears start coming down my face.

I plop down in my chair, and lay my head between my arms. Silent tears steam from my eyes. "Maka, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way! I really am sorry!"

"Shut up!"

"Please, I'll help you-"

"Shut up!" This time she remains silent. When I finally realize that I made too much sound on the last 'shut up' I nearly raise my head up to see if anyone was staring at me. After a moment of akward silence, everyone moved on, going back to their notes.

I nearly dosed off, until the teacher calls me. "Maka?" I remain silent. "Maka, meet me after class, we need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" I ask, head still down.

"It's about Soul."

Again, I nearly lift my head up. I waited until everyone was out of the room, then I finally lift my head up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I am just going to tell you that a search team has gone to find Soul, but they reported back, saying they searched everywhere throughout the entrance, the mine, and the dungeons. There were no sightings of Soul."

"Then where is he?"

"They say that, however, they found blood stains all over the floor at the entrance." The teacher says. My eyes widen.

"Damn" I shout. I kick open the door and nearly trample Blackstar over.

"Watch your step, Maka." Blackstar says. I didn't really care; tears were streaming out of my eyes. People stopped to look at me, and then whisper.

One thought resounded in my head. Soul was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul's POV

How long has it been? 5 days? 6? I lie back against the wall, and wince. The wound on my back didn't entirely heal yet. (Connection? The bloody floor?) The throbbing slowly dies away, and I sit there motionless, assessing myself.

I wasn't exactly hungry, or sick, but my pants were starting to smell, which was not cool. I sit there for a while until the door opens. I walk up and look at what food they had. I take the tray of crap, and then sit down. The smell makes me gag, and I wonder whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. Either way, the rice smelled like flies and the chopsticks where sticky.

After I finished the meal, (Almost) I handed back the tray to the man. The man shut the door behind me, with a thud.

Maka's POV

The next day, I didn't feel sad anymore, which made me a tad bit guilty. I walked down the hall, and into my classroom. Again, everyone stares at me and I nearly blush. For some strange reason, I am relieved.

"I thought you would be even sadder!" Blackstar whispers to me.

"You heard the conversation?" I ask.

"Totally, and I told everybody else."

"Jerk!" I shout. I raise up my book, and try desperately to whack him in the head.

"Are you trying to smack god for the sins that he has done?" He mocks.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki warns. "Stop it. How come I didn't hear about that?"

Blackstar scratches his head and replies. "Well, I thought you would start rambling on about how disrespectful that was and –"

"Blackstar! Apologize!" Tsubaki commands.

"I'm sorry Maka." Blackstar says sarcastically.

"Whatever, word was going to get out anyways." I say. Then I realize it was a little too quiet in the room. Everybody was staring at us. Some of them turned away once they noticed that we were looking at them. For a few seconds, the room was so silent that you could hear everyone breathing.

"Ok class, back to work," Stein calls. (It was Steins turn to teach today, the students don't realize that the teachers are shifting in a regular pattern yet.)

Everyone turns back to his or her work, and resumes from where they left off. I wonder what my next partner would be like. A flood of guilt washes over me, and I try to steer clear of the dirty thoughts. I wondered what was making me happy.

The lectures pass quickly, everyone in one room, with Stein teaching all the subjects. When night comes, I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up in my Soul, a bedroom with a closet, bed, and mirror. There are no doors, and I wonder why I was here. Something was tugging on me. I turned around. It was Soul. How did he get into my Soul?

"Maka! I'm here, and I am still alive." Soul informs. "But- if you don't find me by next week, the black blood disease will concur me."

"What do you mean?" But, with that, Soul was gone.

Soul's POV

I wake up back in my cell. I had just been in Maka's soul. I wonder if she thought it was a dream or not. Anyways, the Kishan was going to meet with me in a quite 'friendly' manner in a few days. I was pretty much dead if Maka thought it was a dream. Or what if the Kishin decided to come here earlier? Or what if I go mad?

The thoughts echoed through my head, and I try desperately to push them out of my head. I lay on the floor, wondering what I sould do to distract myself from these thoughts. Should I sleep? No, sleeping would make it even worse. Where there any games I could play, any mental activities? Or should I just make one up?

As my head rambled on, I drew a few invisible circles on the ground, keeping my body active.

abruptly, my forehead starts to sweat. My brain was trying hard to keep my body under control. I must be going mad. I must be going mad.

(If this has just been published, you might know that hurricane sandy is coming. There might be a blackout tomorrow, so this is for makeup. I hope you don't get affected )


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's POV

I jolt my head out of bed. Was it just a dream? Why the hell was I in my soul? Was what Soul said true? Where is Soul! Is he injured? Ok? "Oh crap!" I shout. I kick my door open, and charge to the makeshift principal's office.

"Death!" I shout.

"What are you doing in my room today?" Death chirped.

"I need to talk." I said. "I had a weird dream last night."

"Why would you talk to me about a dream? Was it a fun one?"

"Won't you listen up?"

"I'm listening."

"I had a dream about being in my soul," I start. "Soul was there momentarily and told me that he was alive!"

"I told you the other day!" Death joked. "Now what will you say?"

"He also said that he was about to be infected with black blood, and become one of the Kishins slaves!"

"How do you know if it's just a dream?" Death says.

"Why was I in my soul?"

"You could've just imagined it."

"What if I didn't?"

"You most likely did."

I storm off, determined to make such a loud sound that the Kishin himself would hear. But as I storm off, I wonder if that's the reason that I was suddenly happy?

I open the door to the makeshift library, grab a book and head back to my room. Once in my room, I open up the book and started reading. It was a historical fiction book about when the black blood was discovered. The story encases me, and I forget all about my worries…

I put a bookmark on page 194, and walk to the dining hall. It was a Saturday, and we are going to get breakfast. I rub my eyes, and squinted at the small billboard. It read "Todays breakfast- milk and cereal. Not much later, I grab my copy of the food and proceed to the lunch tables. I find that Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz are all sitting at one table and I decide to join them.

When I sit down, another moment of awkward silence falls upon us. For a moment I find myself staring at Blackstar, who is also staring at me. After a minute, I decided to pick at my food. Everybody at the table relaxes and goes back to eating.

"So, what has life been like these days?" Blackstar asked, trying to start a conversation. But no one answered.

"Answer the god, now!" Blackstar commands, but still, there's no answer. "Fine!"

"Does it look like we're in a mood to talk?" Kid asks. "I'm bothered that this plate isn't symmetrical. You partner, Maka, Liz and Patty are too!"

"Am not!" I shouted. "Have you ever lost you weapon?"

"Lost? You say it like Soul is merely a tool to you, which he most likely is." Kid replies. The real worry is why the asymmetrical plate of crap is in my face!"

"Come one Kid!" Patty squeals. "Eat it and it'll be symmetrical!"

"Your right!" Kid mumbles. He picks his plate up and dumps it all into his mouth. "It's symmetrical now!" He exclaims.

After we finish lunch, we head back to our rooms. I pick up my book, lay back and start reading again. A thought bothers me as I read. 6 more days. 6 more days.

I try to clear those thoughts out of my mind, and focus on the story. Sooner than I expected, my mind enters the story. I read from word to word, sentence to sentence, paragraph to paragraph, page to page, chapter to chapter, until I finally finish the book. I checked the time, and decided to take a walk inside the underground, makeshift DWMA. As I stroll around, I become increasingly aware of someone following me. I turn back, and see Blackstar sneaking behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here Blackstar?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm stalking you. I was prepared to scare you, but then you noticed me."

"Where's Tsubaki?"

"She went to your room, trying to find you."

"What is your dorm number?

"308"

"I'll go there!" I dash away, and go to the elevator. Pressing the button 3, I listen as the elevator creaks, and moans as it hauls me up. When I reach the third floor, I come out of the elevator and to room 08. I knock on the door, and wait for a response.

"Is it Maka?" Tsubaki inside asks.

"Yes. Blackstar told me that you were looking for me."

"Come in, I have something to tell you."

(Sandy hasn't come yet…. SO NERVOUS!)


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's POV

I tipped open the door, and saw Tsubaki holding up a paper. "They are offering us quests now! I think we should go on one together."

I dip my head and whisper "Soul isn't here, how can I?"

"No! No! I didn't mean it that way!"

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard you talking with death earlier this morning."

"You were stalking me?"

"I pretty sure Soul is still alive. We can pretend to go on a quest and save Soul!"

"We don't even know where he is." I moan. The idea was good, but I didn't even know where he was.

"Well, you said that he was with the Kishin?"

"Yeah… But where is the Kishin?"

"We can find out."

"Where do you find these missions?" I ask.

"Next to Death's office. Why?"

"Got to go! Bye!" I say as I part, leaving her quite shocked.

Once I get to the principal's office, I check both ends and find a billboard that was pinned from top to bottom with quests. I find one that suits my taste.

It reads "Objective: Get more medicine for madness. Requirements: Healthy Soul. Supplements: One Black blood pill per person, and a Soul infuser. Note that we take back the Soul infuser after the quest. (Soul infusers infuse the Souls bond of partners so their resonance is stronger.)

I could use all those items. I rip the paper off the wall and head over to the office. I slap the paper down in front of Death's assistant. I want this mission. I commanded.

"Where's your partner?"

"He's not here, but I am going with others."

"Bring them over."

"Hey! Maka!" Tsubaki yell, while coming over."

"Oh, she and her partner are coming too."

"So you need 4 pills?"

"3"

"Where's your partner then?"

"Gone!"

Death peek over and says "Glad you got over it Maka! Hey, let her go on the mission if she wants to."

"Ok then," He says. He reaches into the cabinet, grabs three pills, and puts them on the table. "Come back tomorrow for the soul amplifier."

"Ok." I say. I turn back to Tsubaki and say "Let's go back to my dorm. I want to show you a good book."

"Sure! I'll have to tell Blackstar first." We walk over to Tsubaki's dorm, and go in, but we don't see Blackstar.

"I'll write a note," she says, as she scribbles something on a post-it-note, and sticks it onto the wall. As we walk to my dorm, we talk about recent events.

"Did you hear that Stein dissected a few black blood victims for research?" Tsubaki tests. "I think he is just doing it for fun though." Of course, no one really knew that Soul was infected with black blood except me, Death, Crona, and Medusa. I was a little scared that Stein might dissect soul to get some 'Samples' of the black blood.

"Yeah... Is Blackstar behaving himself?"

She gives a slight laugh. "I can never tell when Blackstar is behaving himself because I've never seen it happen, or I just didn't notice it. Is your… never mind."

I tried to pretend I didn't notice what she was about to say, because I know that she didn't mean to hurt my feelings, so I continue on. "Are you doing well in school this year?"

"So far, but since we lost our grades when we evacuated here, there's nothing much to tell from."

(How many times have I told my mom not to interfere with my writing?)

I tried hard to think of something to pick up the conversation. "Umm… are you reading any good books?"

Tsubaki notices and starts up the conversation. "Yeah, there's one history book about how Eibon sealed up the DWMA. I found the concepts pretty interesting."

We walk down the stairs to my floor and exit on to the right. After I find my dorm, I push the key in and unlock the door. As we push it open, I'm surprised to find that my whole dormitory was wiped clean.

"My dorm was never this clean!" I exclaim.

"Maybe someone washed it."

"Who would even do that for me?"

"I would. It's most likely the floor sweepers. Some people use more than their weekly allowance of 100 bucks and end up having to work for the DWMA or some stores. Remember that Blackstar once had to work at a shop near the DWMA because he ran out of money?"

"I guess. They still give us the 100 bucks, and after all, there are some mini shops over here."

After a while of chatting, we sit on bed and talk for a while. I try to push out Soul from my head. We were going to get him in a while.

(I have a few announcements and comments to make. First, the announcements. I want to add a few links to some songs that you listen to depending on the mood of the story. I know this might sound complicated and dumb and stuffs but I just want some feedback. I've talked about sandy before at the end of the last chapters, but guess what? The weather forecast over reacted and my school is closed off for two days now, but we didn't even have a blackout.)


	10. Chapter 10

Maka's POV

"May I have the Soul infuser please?" I ask the assistant.

"Sure! You're that girl from yesterday right?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have the three pills?"

I take them out of my pocket and hold them out. "Here," she says. She rolls metal pole with a button in the middle toward me. I pick it up and bow.

"Thank you."

"Every day at ten AM there is a launch. Report to me today at 10 AM." I took a glance at my watch. 8:00 AM

"Sure!" I say, and then I run over to Tsubaki's room and knock three times. After about 2 seconds the door swings open and Tsubaki stands in front of me.

"We have to report to the launch room at 10 AM."

"Come in, we can talk and wait for two hours." Tsubaki offers.

"Let me sleep a little longer," Blackstar groans.

"Are you going to become the 'Sleeping' god?" Tsubaki comments. "I find it pretty strange."

"Ok fine, Maka, you may come into my throne." Blackstar grumbles.

"Don't be so rude Blackstar!" Tsubaki commands. "Say it politely!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assure.

"Yes, you may come into my room, and pollute it with woman," Blackstar says sarcastically, even though I told him that it was OK.

"Come in Maka, I'll pour you some tea," Tsubaki invites. "Blackstar, you are paying."

That jolted Blackstar straight out of his bed. "Why do I have to pay?"

"Because of your rudeness," Tsubaki says. That got Blackstar on the floor.

"Please! Spare me!" He begged. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"Ok. Buy us more tea!" I command. "And pay for it yourself."

"It's funny how someone worthy of god can't even afford tea and much less have some dignity. Why are you still bowing to us?" Tsubaki jokes.

He stands up, and walks out of the room meanwhile snatching some money. "I think he took my joke quite seriously," I whisper.

"No, it's fine…" Tsubaki says.

After we finish up our cup of tea, we go and look at the book that she borrowed. "The history of Black blood and Madness" it read.

"The date due is tomorrow. I'll go renew it for you." Tsubaki says.

"No, I'll do it."

"It's okay Maka, anyways; we're going at 10:00 right? We should get going at 9:45." I look back at my watch.

"Its 9:27 now, let's keep track of time; we don't want to be late."

"On the mission, I don't mean this as an insult, but, how are you going to fight?"

"I don't know, once we get Soul?"

"We must do the mission first, so if another group meets up, or Death calls us, we can come back like we're done with the mission."

"What about Soul then?"

"We will get him afterwards," Tsubaki reassures. I must've accidentally frowned, because immediately, she starts to correct her words. "Of course Soul is our first priority, I mean, lives or worth more than medicine, right?"

"Yeah. It's 9:38." I reply while checking my watch.

"We should call Blackstar." Just as Tsubaki said that, the door burst open and a peculiar idiot came in.

"I'm back!" Blackstar yelled.

"Ok, we've got to go."

We stand up and put the cups in the in the bathroom sink that was dug into the wall.

"Let's go. Do you know where the launch room is?"

"I believe it's next to room 999, the very last room. That's also the highest one." I say.

We open the door and go onto the elevator, pressing the 9th button. The elevator moved not-so-gracefully up to the 9th floor, where it stopped with a thud. The elevator doors creaked open, and we stepped out.

"The launch pad is launching in ten minutes," an announcer said. "Get on right now."

"Good, we're early. Let's take our pills," I say. I felt a flood of excitement rush through my body." I grab the pills out of my pocket and hand one to Tsubaki, and one to Blackstar.

"I'm not going to eat something that has been through Maka's sweaty pocket!" Blackstar complained. I turned to Tsubaki.

"Then I'll have to force feed it down your stomach," I threatened.

"I am equivalent of god, I don't need damn pills!"

"I haven't gotten you back for the pain you caused me when you punched me," I say. "I guess I'll return the favor now. Tsubaki, who had been holding the medicine in her hands, looking at us quarrel, shoved the medicine down her throat.

"Make sure to take your pills!" The announcer shouted. I check my watch.

"Five more minutes, Blackstar. I feel like ditching you and using Tsubaki as a Weapon." With that, I pin Blackstar onto the wall, and toss the medicine in his mouth. I cover his mouth and nose until he is forced to swallow. I release my grip and walk toward the launch seats.

"Come on Tsubaki! Blackstar, pull your act together," I beckon, wistfully.

I take a seat on giant chair like the ones on a ski lift. Tsubaki sits in the middle, I sit on the right and Blackstar sits on the left.

"One minute left!" The announcer shouted. After a few seconds, the announcer says. He pulls a ridged lever, and our seats start moving toward the darkness. Midway through, we head toward a metal door that opens in front of us. Bright daylight streams into my face the first time in days. We dock on a station, where the chair hovers a few centimeters above the ground.

I hop off with Tsubaki and Blackstar. A loud thud echoes behind us as the doors close, exposing us to the real world.

(I am aborting the horrible idea that I suggested the last chapter.)


	11. Chapter 11

Soul's POV

Crap. It's nearing my own doomsday, if I'm correct; there is only two more days until I'm screwed. I'm pretty sure Maka would've thought about my message as just a dream. If that is true, I'm pretty hopeless. And if Maka was coming, how would she be able to find me?

Maka's POV

I could see the DWMA in the distance. I was expecting that the Kishin would've wrecked it down by now. As we approach the DWMA, however, we see a dark circle surround the whole DWMA. "What is that?" I ask. Of course, no one would've known the answer except for me.

"Should we step onto the black circle?" Blackstar asks. I stare into the ground and try to stick my foot in. So far okay.

"It's fine so far, we should be able to get in." I inform. We all step into the black circle, and hesitate, before we enter the building. I tip the door open, and look inside. The main hall looked deserted, but just the way it had been before we left. As we enter a building we quickly find the medicine room.

"Wow that was easy!" Blackstar says as he swipes about 10 bags from the shelf. I grab about five and Tsubaki grabs one.

"Tsubaki! This isn't Halloween; you can grab some more off the shelf! Our school needs more!" Blackstar says.

"Anyhow, now it's time to find Soul!" I shout. We hurry on to the door, and try to open the door with our elbows. (The doorknob is the type that you have to twist, the round type.) Finally, we give up on our child-like games and try to twist it with our hands. It opens up and I exit through the now open door, giving the door a push when it nearly knocks into my shoulder.

"Okay, we've finished the mission. Where do you think we can find Soul?" I say, clearly exited.

"Do you think it's a possibility that the Kishin could be here in the DWMA?" Tsubaki says. "Maybe that's the reason that the building is still standing. After all, didn't you meet the Kishin when you were getting meds? Wait? Where did the meds that you got go anyways?"

"I gave it to Blackstar."

"I put it in our room," Blackstar says.

I was getting a tad bit impatient now. "So! Where do you think we should search for Soul?"

"I guess we could go down into the dungeons, they might be keeping him there," Tsubaki suggests.

"Sure!" I say, walking toward the stairway"

"Wait! If my theory is correct, then the Kishin would be down there too," Tsubaki warns. "We've got to be more silent." I place my foot silently at the end of the first staircase, and then descend down the next. After a few flight of stairs, the stairway leads to a hallway, light up with torches.

"SHH" I whisper. "I think I heard footsteps." Sure enough, I did hear footsteps and the sound was becoming clearer with every click.

I freeze. If the person saw us, what would happen? I take a step toward the direction of the footsteps. The footsteps halt, and I freeze, wondering if the person had noticed us.

"I'd like to pick up the food for the prisoners, its lunch time now."

"Sure, I'll go get it, can you wait over here for one second?" So there were two people. Was one of the prisoners Soul? It had to be. A person with red eyes appeared from the darkness. "Partner! Intruder!" He shouts. A black liquid comes out of the darkness and forms into a battle axe.

I back away as quickly as I can and Tsubaki turns into weapon form and lands into Blackstar's hands. Holding the weapon, Blackstar takes on the opponent.

"Chain star!" Blackstar screams as chains form around him. He unleashes the chains at the enemy, but fails miserably. The enemy uses his battle axe and slices the chain perfectly.

"Speed star!"

"Can you stop saying the names of your attacks fool?" I shout.

Blackstar ignores me and charged at the enemy head on, weapons in offensive position.

Blackstar's attack fails again. The man had already embraced for his attack. A few more pathetic attempts were made until the tides turned. The man was now on offence and Blackstar on defense. The man's battle axe turned back into the black liquid and now revolved around his elbow. He quickly turned it into a blade, attached to his arm and charged, arm forward toward Blackstar. Blackstar plants his feet into the ground and tries to stop the oncoming attack. As the man jumped on Blackstar's left side, Blackstar turns around and uses the chain to block his opponent.

"Blackstar! Watch it, you'll break Tsubaki!" I scream at him.

Blackstar was quickly moved to a corner where he could only block. Sooner or later he was going to give away. But what could I do to help? I am weaponless at the time, and I really can't do much without Soul. Panic starts to set in as I desperately try to think of a way to help.

I do the most reckless thing possible. I charge at the Man and weakly try to punch him, but fail much more than one time. I desperately try again, and he swipes me away, with his bladed arm. I feel no pain, but I'm sure I'm bleeding. A red liquid is seeping through my arm, and I am faintly aware of nausea. But, I can visibly see the black blood pills taking its effect. My blood hardens almost immediately, and the area with the blood clot starts to itch.

Trying my best to ignore the itching, I decide there is no other way, but to hope that Blackstar can win the fight. I'm now glad I forced Blackstar to eat the pill, or we'd all be screwed.

My ears pick up a sound and I look toward the source. A sudden urge to walk away from Tsubaki and Blackstar to go to the source fills me. Once Blackstar is down, I can at least run away. But, if I run away, what will happen to Tsubaki? If Blackstar doesn't win, I can the area with the blood clot starts to itch.

Trying my best to ignore the itching, I decide there is no other way, but to hope that Blackstar can win the fight. I'm now glad I forced Blackstar to eat the pill, or we'd all be screwed.

My ears pick up a sound and I look toward the source. A sudden urge to walk away from Tsubaki and Blackstar to go to the source fills me. Once Blackstar is down, I can at least run away. But, if I run away, what will happen to Tsubaki? If Blackstar doesn't win, I can always take his place.


	12. Chapter 12

Soul's POV

Faint metallic noises echo in the distance, and I try to imagine what was going on. Was Maka here? Is the Kishin executing someone? I don't really mind. My food is supposed to be here by now, what is happening? I'm hungry, and so... uncool! Is the person who serves me food caught up in a fight? Maka would probably be her opponent. But how could Maka fight without me or another weapon. Why did she get another weapon? The thought that I became ditched fills me with rage. Why would she ditch me? If she ditched me, why did she come?

But, could it be Black Star? I heard tomorrow is when I will be injected with the Black Blood. What will happen then? Should I just give up and admit that I'm dead?

Maybe I will…

Maka's POV

Blackstar pants over our opponent's body, repeatedly stabbing it. "Blackstar, that's enough!" Tsubaki and I say simultaneously.

"Didn't they say in class, people that are infected with black blood have amazing regeneration abilities?" Blackstar retorts. He picks up the body and tosses it aside, ignoring the blood that splattered on the wall. "Well then?"

I get up, and trudge along the path, until I reach the prison. The prison cells stretch forever, and I'm not sure which row to start looking in. Wondering around, I reach a clearing with a metal door, bolted up. Is that the room Soul is stored in? But on the other hand, what makes him so much more special that the other prisoners? He must be in one of those cells… But where would the Kishin put him?

"I've got an Idea!" Blackstar screams. "Let's blackmail the Kishin!"

"What about if we find the room that the Black blood injections happen in? Then we could wait until the Kishin brings soul over to ambush them." I suggest.

"Then, where's the room?" Blackstar asks.

I thought for a while. "I think the room would stand out," I say, "It has a different usage than these cells."

Kishin's POV

(Guys, I know this is new, but this will only happen a few times.) "Sir, my Meister has been killed!"

"Really?" I ask.

"There are invaders, and they are scouring the whole dungeon!"

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Not quite, they might be from the DWMA!"

I get out of my chair, speak a spell, and start floating in the air. "Show me where you last saw them please."

The servant opens the huge door, and unlocks the bars. After that, we open the giant door, and enter the maze of cells. The servant runs, and I float behind him, smoothly through the air.

We arrive at the sight, looking at the blood splattered floor. Who would oppose me? The DWMA has run away somewhere and who else would oppose me? It must be the DWMA, but why would they come here? Oh, could it be that they came back for the Weapon? I was planning to infect that Weapon with Black Blood tomorrow, but we have no time left.

Maybe we should infect him inside the cell, and wait for the DWMA students to fall right into my trap. "Get the Black Blood shot!" I order. "Then go to the captured Weapons cell!"

"I thought we were going to-"

"NOW!"

The servant runs back through the maze of cells, to our supply room. Turning away, IP make my way through the endless rows of cells. The Weapon was located row 6, number 8. I make my way to the very back and glide over to row 6. One, two, three four, five, six, seven... here's the cell.

Not much later, my servant comes back, with a small needle and a dart inside a tranquilizer gun. "Here, master," he says. "I've got it."

I insert the needle into the tranquilizer dart, and turn off the safety.

"Lunch time," I call out, waiting for a response.

"You're late!" The Weapon shouts.

"Open the door for me," I whisper to my servant. I hold the tranquilizer gun up toward the door, and wait for my servant to open it. "Open it, now!"

Maka's POV

"I don't think they have a room for executions!" Blackstar pants. "They could do it in his cell."

"Yes, then let's find the cell," I whisper.

"But which row is it in?" There are about 20 rows, and each row has about 40 cells. That makes 800 cells, and the chance of us finding it before the Kishin or some other person finding us is very small.

Kishin's POV

The Weapon slumps onto the ground, with a quite sickening thud. There are about 850 cells, and the chances of them finding it is really small. How do I make them find the cell quicker before giving up? Suppose that they think that they know that tomorrow is the day that the black blood gets injected into the weapon. How do I make accidentally find out where the room is?

Maka's POV

(I know the transitions are pretty fast, bear with me.) Out of the darkness, a person that also has red eyes emerges. He seems shocked at first, then turns away, and breaks into a run.

"Catch him!" I command. "He might be able to tell us where Soul is!"

Kishin's POV

"I was only able to survive b telling them where the Weapon was," The servant pants. "Please forgive me!"

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do," I say, with a smile. "We only have to wait now."

Maka's POV

"Cell 601, 602, 603, 604, 605, 606, and 607, we're here." I whisper as we approach Souls cell. "Are you sure this is the right cell?"

"I tortured him, how could it be wrong?" Blackstar questions. "You know how great I am!"

"Sure, but how are we going to open the door?"

"I can barge it open," Blackstar offers.

"No thanks, let's see if it's locked from only the inside," I say while placing my hand on the handle. It was locked firm. Maybe this isn't a trap or a fake, it's hard enough to get. What would I do if I were the Kishin?

Kishin's POV

They fell for the trick. But, how will they open the door. Now, it is clear that they came back for the Weapon. There might be just one flaw, is the weapon awake yet?

Maka's POV

Blackstar rams into the door repeatedly until he runs out of strength. (Which is a very long time.) I wonder if we can somehow break the door.

Kishin's POV

They seem to be having some trouble, should I give them a boost?

Maka's POV

"Run into the door one more time Blackstar."

Kishin's POV

I should do it now.

Maka's POV

The door bursts open, knocking off about two hinges

Kishin's POV

There. Is the weapon awake? It's time to spring the trap.

Maka's POV

Where is Soul? Was this a fake?

Kishin's POV

Is the Weapon awake? It doesn't really matter, let them bring the Weapon back to the new DWMA.

Maka's POV

Why is he asleep right now? It doesn't matter. He's still alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Maka's POV

How come Soul hasn't wake up yet, I've been waiting a few hours to greet him. Never mind that, I should just go and talk to Tsubaki for a while. Creaking open the door, I step out of the dormitory.

Soul's POV

What would you call this place? I can swim through the air, but everything is dark. A bunch of souls surround me, moving about. I've been stuck here for quite a while, how am I supposed to get out of this area. Every time I touch a soul, I can feel their emotions, and what they are seeing, and some of their memories.

I'm pretty sure I saw Maka's soul, but that soul had left. I had tried to trail it, but it had moved way to quick, and now it's out of my sight. A few souls pass by under me. One soul starts to run, and I trail the soul, and manage to touch it.

I can see myself, clawing, and barreling myself toward the person. I quickly withdraw, and start panicking. I know why. The black blood has taken over.

Maka's POV

Where's Soul? He must've gone exploring. After all, he is new to this place. A few loud footsteps echo behind me and I turn around to see Soul. His eyes have gone red, and his arm is turned into a blade of the scythe. The scythe blade is black, and is constantly rippling.

Soul's POV

Being stuck like this is a pain in the ass! (First bad curse word, sorry, but it's supposed to be for emphasis) I can see what's happening in the outside world, but I can't communicate, or help them at all. I feel so powerless, not able to make any impact to help the situation. I can't even make a change in the outside world.

Maka's POV

"Soul, stop this right now," I say, trying to sound superior, but my voice quivers. I swing open the door to my dorm, get in, swing the door closed, and lock it. Half of me was pretty sure that this was just a prank, but on the other side, I haven't seen him in his normal state since the day that the force field went down. What if he'll never be in his normal state again?

Kishin's POV

I've been controlling that weapon (Soul) for a little too long by now. It's most likely lunch time, so I guess I should head over to the cafeteria.

Soul's POV

Finally! I'm in control of this body now! I wonder what had just happened. Did I overcome the black blood, or is the Kishin deciding to release me from the black blood? None of these outcomes make sense.

Anyways, where am I? This probably is the 'new' DWMA, but where's my dormitory?

Footsteps echo in the distance, and I turn around to see Stein. "Stein, do you know where the front office is?" I ask.

"I thought you were infected by the black blood," He mumbles. "At least it appeared like that on the video cam. Wait... You attacked those students on purpose then?" Stein grabs my hand, and pulls me to an elevator. "I would like to dissect you right now, but unluckily, I have to report this to Death."

He drags me into the elevator, and presses a button that's out of my view. When the elevator starts making its decent, I cringe at the creaking sound that it makes. After I look up, the doors are wide open and Stein is beckoning me to follow him. I push myself up off the ground and start toward Stein. He starts walking toward a giant door build into the wall and I follow.

He opens the door and I stumble in, and find myself face to face with death. "This lad on purposely attacked two pupils, nearly killing one," Stein informs Death. "What type of punishment should this lad have?"

Kishin's POV

It turns out I'm one hour early for lunch. Maybe I can go back to controlling the weapon.

Soul's POV

My vision starts to blur, and I momentarily think that I am crying. Then get plunged through ten levels of reality, and into the realm that I was in when the black blood took over. This means that I am being influenced by the black blood- but why did the black blood have to take control right now?

Maka's POV

"Maka Alburn, Soul is gone now, you may come out," a voice outside whispers.

"What happened to Soul?"

The person outside clear his or her throat, and starts speaking. "He is being held in the medication storage room. He seems to be rather regretful right now."

What if Soul is being influenced by the madness? That would explain why he tried to attack me. He normally wouldn't right? Normally, I attack him.

Soul's POV

I don't seem to have a second of freedom in my life. First I can't sleep because Maka is torturing me with a book that she can materialize out of thin air, and next I am being held 'hostage' in the bottom of the DWMA. The, for like, one hour, I am stuck in a trance that I can't interact with reality, and now, I am being chained to a freaking board inside a cellar. (At least Soul thinks it's a cellar.)

The door creaks open. "Soul?" A voice asks.

"Yes, who is this, what do you want?" I say.

"It's Maka," the voice whispers. She takes a step into the room, and I struggle to lift my head up to see her.

"I'm sorry about what happened like- ten minutes ago. Truth is, I am being-"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I am just here to talk to you a little bit. I heard that you were entering and exiting trances, and now Death and Stein know. Therefore, they're not going to expel you."

"Then why don't they release me?" I question. "Why am I being glued to this board?"

"They are giving you permission to go to our dorm."

Maka's POV

I collapse onto my bed after carrying Soul all the way to our dorm. Soul and 'his' board lay on the second bed that they moved in. "Maka?" Soul asks.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to eat?"

"We'll have to figure that out. I'm not feeding you, Blackstar can."

"No! I'm not gay!"

"Then don't eat!"

"Anyways… What do I do, lay on this board until I just get magically get cured?"

"I'm pretty sure they are trying to think of a plan to cure you."

"Sure," Soul grunts. Then he turns his head away, and tries to adjust the rest of the body along with him.

"Soul," I whisper.

"If you want to say something, just say it," He says, quite blandly. The comment angers me.

"Don't ever make me worry again!" I materialize a book from this air, and whack him in the face. Then I glance at the book title. "Oh wow- I materialized your diary! I'm going to read it~" Souls face turns pale.

"Don't read my diary!"

"Why shouldn't I? Do you have some dirty secret in there?" I taunt.

I open up the book, and sit on his bed, interested to see his thoughts. I start reading. It was quite interesting. I never knew that he had gone to a piano concert the week before we had to evacuate the DWMA! He normally invites me to every piano concert, thought he probably didn't invite me because I cheer for him when he is playing, to get on his nerves.

I flip to the next page. Wow. I can't believe it, he was writing his diary in science! Now that he is restrained, should I develop 'good work habits' in him?

(Clockwork Pikachu, AT LEAST TELL ME WHEN YOU READ MY WRITING! Otherwise, thanks for all the supportive comments, I really appreciate it, and I hope you can give more feedback. I am sorry that it took me so long to post though, I just had to write a few essays for school.)


	14. Chapter 14

Maka's POV

For the past few days, Soul has been transitioning in and out of the black blood state. When we carry him to class, we have to put him against the wall, where his board falls down every two minutes. When he is sleeping, his board is laid down on his bed, concealed by his blanket.

Anyways, he isn't very happy with this setup, nor am I. He is sometimes annoyed because he can't move around, and I am not happy because Blackstar rejected the offer, and even though Tsubaki offered, the idea didn't appeal to me for some reason, therefore, I am stuck with feeding him. I don't think that he enjoys it either, because yesterday I nearly choked him because I shoved the food in way too hard.

Soul's POV

"Maka, stop it! Let me go to sleep!" I wail. She shakes her head and takes a seat next to me on my bed.

"You haven't finished your homework yet!"

"How can I? I can't even move my hand!"

"Too bad! Just tell me the answers, I'll write them down for you!"

"I need some scrap paper though!" I complain, trying to get myself out of this situation.

"This isn't math!" Maka exclaims. "It's Soul Studies!" (Social studies) "First question, what types of Weapons where wielded by Meisters during medieval times?"

"I don't know!" I shout out. "Let me go to sleep!"  
"I thought you were listening in Soul studies today, you seemed quite content." Maka taunts. "The correct answer was hand-to-hand Weapons."

"Those aren't cool, this is dumb."

"Soul! You are a hand-to-hand combat Weapon!"

"Whatever!" I shout. I try again to turn away from Maka, but my restraints make me face her direction.

Kishin's POV

I guess that weapon is now useless. I can't do anything with him, might as well give up, at least until they think that he has overcome the Black Blood. For now, I guess I will rest.

Maka's POV

I already know that its futile teaching Soul to not be lazy, but I can't help being a little sadist once in a while. There's nothing wrong with that I guess.

Soul's POV

I hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep yesterday at all, and above all Maka scolded me about listening more in class, and now has requested to move my board right next to her seat. Now I am forced to pay attention, which is not my idea of class. Normally, I skip out of class if I could, and if I had to, I would dose off in class. I shouldn't have taken those days for-granted.

Did she expect me to memorize all of this? I can't even jot down notes, so how am I supposed to do my homework? Plus, even if I could use her notes, how could I even read them?

Maka's POV

Inside, I knew that even if I tried harder to correct Soul in his academics, it would only make me emotionally and physically exhausted. I personally don't even know what I'm trying to achieve out of this.

The next few days pass quickly, without us even noticing. I even forgot completely about the outside world and its current status… until now.

Lunch passed quite quickly today, leaving me thinking that I missed out on lunch. "Did we eat lunch-"

"Yes, we did. That was only last period. How could you forget so-" A ruler flies past me, and nails soul right in the head.

"Now class, back to the lesson." Stein says, as if nothing abnormal had just happened. "As we have established, the Soul has 3 different layers, each with different substances. The outside layer, otherwise known as the protective layer, is like the cell wall of a human cell. The middle layer is composed of who you are, your body shape, this layer can change constantly. The most inner layer is consisted of a liquid. This represents how you think, your IQ, and your character." A pupil raises his hand.

"What?" Stein asks impatiently.

"Then, what would happen if the outer layer burst?"

"Do you want to be the test subject?" Stein taunts. "I am more than willing to dissect your soul!" The student cringes at the comment and becomes silent.

The door bursts open. "Sir, we have received a message from outside. It's amazing that there still are any sane survivors."

Sure enough, the mirror below the clock blazes to life. "If you are receiving this message, it means that we have been able to build an establishment despite of the black blood. This message is being radioed to you from one of our many broadcast systems. We would like you to regroup with us. Please send us a message containing your coordinates."

The mirror blanked out, and a few seconds later, Death was on the mirror. "Students, we have decided to send the message, but please understand that this is a gamble. We acknowledge that this might be a trap set up by the Kishin but we have ways to counter that. We have two new missions regarding this. One is to trace the origin of the signal, and the other is to go to the DWMA, and investigate the Kishin. I wouldn't worry much though, because the Kishin will never figure out our real coordinates- they were fake ones."

A few students sigh with relief, but most of us hold our breath. What if they could track us down like Death told us to? There has to be a better way out of this situation.

Soul's POV

Is he crazy? Why is he sending them false coordinates? I've been to the Kishin's base! I would most likely know if there was a plot.

Kishin's POV

"Sir!" A servant yells, scrambling through the door.

"What is it now?"

"We have received a broadcast. It says that there is one more area with living, sane, things. I don't know how they managed to make an establishment." He pants. "he is asking us for our coordinates! Should we send it over, as a trap?"

"Wait… Something is wrong. If we got it, wouldn't the DWMA have received this message too? I wonder if they did. Anyways, you can send them our coordinates; just have some guards waiting outside when they come. If, for instance, we could torture them and make them show the way to their establishment, then raid it. But, if the DWMA got it, wouldn't it cause confusion? If there were two messages received, wouldn't they think that there were two other settlements? As far as I know, I need to get rid of the external settlement, or it will come back and get me some time. How do I make them lead me to their settlement though? I think that I should just wait until they come into our settlement, and have them lead the way.

Should we disguise myself as a human and let him or her lead me to their settlement? If that succeeds, how would I destroy it? Would they eventually figure out that I was the one that caused the madness? They would find out anyways, if I tried to destroy the settlement.

Maka's POV

"How can you be a guard without me?" Soul asks, quite impatient. "I bet you are taking another weapon, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fighting by myself."

"Like Stein?"

"Just like Stein. He can fight by himself and not have to lug a partner with him."

"I thought that your dad was-" Soul begins, but he stops immediately. However, the comment nearly bought me to tears. My father died last year, and I am very mixed about the situation. One part of my body can't stand the suffering anymore and wants me to be happy because my embarrassment was gone, but the other side thought that that type of thinking was wrong. It's not like the cartoons where one part of your mind is like an angel, and the other one is a devil, they both have their own points.

Kishin's POV

"Master, the message is sent," my servant mumbles. "What should we do next?"

"Go tell them that there is another settlement nearby, so they don't get confused."

"But what if they are closer then we think they are?"

"Then they'll think that our settlement is like a one house settlement."

"That wouldn't be called a settlement then."

"True, then don't send the message. They will think it's a large settlement that happened to just send two messages."

"But when they come, are they are going to find out."

"But then it'll be too late."

Maka's POV

Wow, the DWMA really dug us in a really big hole. What if the Kishin replies? I hope the Kishin won't be manipulating this to his advantage, like he did with me and Soul, who is showing signs of improvement. The doctor said that in a few days, if the condition has gotten better, he will be let go.

(Wow, sorry guys, I haven't posted in years. Not like many people are going to read this comment anyways, what a waste of my time. Anyways, this chapter is longer than usual, and I hope you notice that each chapter is getting slightly bigger overtime. I hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
